


How to See What People Say is Never Really Here

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire, Castiel, and moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to See What People Say is Never Really Here

Claire looks out the window and sees, standing in the shadows, her father.

It's not her father, of course. It can't be. Her father would have come in by now. It's just Castiel, checking in on Claire and Mom the way he promised Daddy he would.

The clouds shift away from the moon, and suddenly Castiel is standing in the center of a great deal of light. Lots of light. Light as high as a mountain and more colors than a rainbow.

Claire thinks maybe Castiel is the light.


End file.
